


First Times

by Yabashiri



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Shido swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabashiri/pseuds/Yabashiri
Summary: People told her she didn't like to smile as if they knew better. Rise encouraged her to smile and told her she was beautiful doing so. That was the first time Naoto preferred "beautiful" to "handsome."





	First Times

Naoto wasn't the first one of their team Rise invited to her concert. She used to ask Narukami-senpai to come, and Naoto suspected they shared mutual feelings. Not that she tried to pry anyway. Their leader was gone, with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan visiting him at the time. Rise probably missed him more than anyone, so the invitation took Naoto aback. She agreed immediately, presuming it was necessary to keep her friend a company. Though why would Rise choose her? Naoto hoped to get an answer sooner or later as Rise wasn't the one to keep everything to herself.

What didn't surprise her was that Inaba didn't have a concert hall and they had to take a train to Okina City. Naoto suggested going by scooters, but Rise whined she'd be tired of riding. Naoto didn't argue, and so they spent an hour or so staring at the landscape with the train moving monotonously. Well, Naoto did, and Rise took a nap on her shoulder. It was the _first time_ young detective didn't feel like someone being so close would kill her. The girl looked peaceful and contented, and Naoto couldn't help but train her act of smiling during the ride.

People told her she didn't like to smile as if they knew better. Rise encouraged her to smile and told her she was beautiful doing so. That was the _first time_ Naoto preferred "beautiful" to "handsome."

They arrived in the earliest of an evening. Rise's manager wanted to escort her, to which she politely refused. The idol explained she already had a bodyguard and it wasn't until later that Naoto realized Rise was referring to her.

"If you need a guard, why would you deny your manager?" Naoto wondered as they strolled through the city. Rise grinned at that, making Shirogane realize why exactly people adored her smile.

"I wanted you, Naoto-kun," and then she lowered her voice in a playful attempt to match Naoto's deep and boyish one, "Specifically," she added, apparently mimicking detective's sophisticated manner of speech.

Said detective blushed. "I-I don't talk like that! And why would you want me?"

Rise winked, clinging to her hand like she used to do with Narukami-senpai. "Take a guess, Detective Prince!"

Knowing Rise, she tried not to offend but to tease her, so Naoto did her best to make a comeback. "You are a mysterious one, Risette." That earned a snort from her and Naoto went on. "Well, given the evidence I'd assume you fancy my company."

Her statement was as convincing as if she asked a question. Rise gave her a look of playful innocence. "How insightful! What kind of evidence tells you that?"

Naoto looked at Rise hugging her arm and beaming at her, then sighed and tipped the cap to hide her reddish blush.

"Everything… I guess."

It was a warm day in May, so Naoto was wearing her blue shirt with a yellow tie. She found it well-suited for the occasion; plus, Rise never asked her to dress like a girl. In fact, she told her she liked Naoto's looks, and that wasn't something the detective often heard, now that her secret was out. Her blue cap stayed, of course, so everyone took her for a boy nonetheless.

"Don't you think they will get the wrong idea?" she asked when they passed another photographer Rise turned down.

"They might," she agreed, and Naoto turned her head sharply, sweatdropping.

"A-are you okay with that?!"

"Are you not?"

"I asked first!" Naoto countered almost childishly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Rise managed to look both surprised and offended.

"W-well, they think I am a boy and that we are dating. Both assumptions are wrong, as far as I know. Besides, idols are usually single for the sake of the audience and—"

"Do you really think of me as an idol?" Rise frowned, and they stopped mid-road. Naoto looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you think of me as a detective?"

"I asked first!"

"You are my friend, Rise," Naoto replied defensively, and that didn't seem to make any better.

"Is that so," Rise spoke with a hint of disappointment. She let go of bewildered Naoto's arm, and they continued their walk in silence.

Nobody said a word before they finally got to the concert hall since Rise supposedly wasn't in the mood and Naoto knew better than to bug her. The detective wondered what caused such a change and the obvious conclusion was that Naoto herself did. The exact reason wasn't as clear, though.

She got a place in the front row, a small gift from her friend. Rise, no, Risette then spent almost an hour dancing and singing to a cheering crowd. They both knew Naoto was observing her, yet Rise didn't give her a single glance. Never before had she craved so desperately for someone's attention. Never before had she desired so desperately to know why.

"Thank you all again for coming tonight!" Risette called out at the end of the show, winking to the adored audience. "But you didn't come all the way here to listen to my old hits, did you? That's right! As you know, I'm presenting a brand new song tonight, and that happens… Riiiiiight now! Are you ready?!"

The crowd exploded with a roar of amusement and Naoto found herself to be the only one surprised. Maybe Rise didn't feel a need to tell her? Her thoughts were interrupted as at that moment, for the _first time_ during the concert, Risette looked straight at her. That look of uncertainty and guilt made Naoto's heart ache so that she almost missed the music starting. It wasn't long before her friend began singing.

_In my dreams, how many times have we_  
_Given each other tender kisses_  
_When I look into your round eyes_  
_I am drawn right into them_

_Dropping off to sleep held by you_  
_Like that, I am wrapped in your warmth_  
_Oh, if I could never wake up from this_  
_I yell that out with pain_

The song was different from her usual repertoire; the music was somber and melancholic, the text was cheerless. Even more unusual was Risette looking at Naoto that whole time. The detective instantly recognized Rise behind her idol persona. Was she trying to tell her something..? Was it about Narukami-senpai?

_Because my heart is beating so quickly_  
_I know myself that this is for real_  
_This heartache is too much; I've grown tired of it_  
_I won't give up on this_

Even someone as dense to feelings as Naoto could tell it was a love song; something idols frequently sang about, though she didn't expect this one to be as painful. Whoever Rise had in mind didn't love her back, as Naoto concluded. She tried not to analyze that Rise was practically staring at her while singing that her heart ached, and so did Naoto's and that those facts could be connected. Despite growing pile of evidence, the detective couldn't possibly fathom someone feeling that way about her.

_If we had only met earlier_  
_All I can find is that excuse_  
_To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach_  
_Oh, I want to take you away there_

***

Later, in the privacy of Rise's dress room, Naoto hesitated to bombard her with questions. Well, at least Rise didn't.

"How did you like the show?" She asked, taking off her dress to change into something more casual. Naoto took a sudden interest in the pattern on the door.

"Amazing!" She replied quickly, looking away. "Your new song was… very touching."

"Is that so," Rise sighed with the same glaring sadness as earlier that day. If Naoto wanted to justify her daring thoughts, the proof was right there. She knew she wanted, to her surprise, and that was precisely the reason she believed her judgment got clouded.

"About that song…" Naoto began only to be interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Rise, already dressed, waved to her, which Naoto took as a sign to open. Behind the door, she found a bald man in a black suit. From his red face, his unstable stance and mostly from his stench Naoto knew the man was drunk.

"You are not authorized to be here, sir," she greeted him coldly, holding the door. "Please leave."

Was it thanks to his state or else but the man scoffed at her proposal. "Or what? You'll call the police?"

"I am the police."

He burst into laughing before pushing Naoto out of his way. His audacity astonished her for a split second; enough for the man to step inside.

"Who are you?!" Rise exclaimed, and Naoto jumped between them.

"I thought I made myself clear," she repeated, flashing her detective badge. "You should leave."

Her voice, she noted, subconsciously came off deeper and lower, whenever she wanted to be intimidating. This time, though, to no avail.

"Who am I?!" He chuckled arrogantly. "Don't you country bumpkins know the name of Masayoshi Shido? Guess I need to work on my election campaign. Out of my way, boy. Your guards outside were kind enough to let me in and went to thrash the bar with all the money I gave them. Is that what you want? Apologize and leave us alone, then maybe I'll consider. Now move! Risette and I need to talk."

Naoto wasn't so dumb to believe he meant _talking_. Even the way he looked at Rise was disturbing. Her detective badge didn't earn a single look from him, though, so she put it back into her pocket. It was at that moment Naoto remembered, her eyes focusing on Shido's villainous face. Her grandfather told her once about a corrupted politician from Tokyo whom he was investigating. And if the older Shirogane couldn't find enough evidence, Shido's authority was truly terrifying. Her logic couldn't be simpler; if he didn't fear the police, it would be pointless to call them. And besides, Dojima-san was out of town.

What should they do then?

"Shido-san, there's an autograph session scheduled for tomorrow. You can ask your questions there," Rise tried to talk him out, but Naoto failed at that, and so did she. His response was looking at his watch and unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"Negotiations won't work, Rise," Naoto sighed. She then took a step closer, stopping an inch before the man. He was taller, much taller, but that was something Naoto got used to. "Either you leave, or I'll make you," she warned calmly, for the last time. Shido then reached out and dragged her by the tie close to his face. Naoto winced from the smell of alcohol.

"You can try," the man smirked before slapping her lazily. Naoto didn't lose her balance, maybe thanks to him still holding her tie, but her cap did fall off, and the detective tasted blood. A moment of silence followed when Shido stared at her in disbelief before bursting into laughing again.

"You are a girl!" He noted, closing the door without looking back, his eyes glowing maliciously. "Oh, my mistake then. I don't _want_ you to leave."

"N-Naoto-kun," Rise wept, terrified. Naoto knew talking won't help, so she needed to do something quickly. She was Rise's bodyguard, after all.

Before he could react, she punched him in the face, hoping to knock him out. Her scratched knuckles were burning, yet the only thing Shido lost was his temper, not his consciousness. He staggered for a moment and then responded with a punch of his own. He was stronger, of course, he was a man after all, and behind her mask, she wasn't. Naoto fell on her back, warm iron dropping from her lips. Rise screamed.

"Don't mess with me, bitch," he spat, stressing the last word with a kick to Naoto's knee. She felt a bruise forming underneath her clothes. "Well, if you really want to be the first..."

"Run, Rise," Naoto urged. She put on her cap and tried to get up only to get unexpected help from Shido, who forced her to stand up, pulling her tie again and smashing her face into the nearest wall.

"Don't, Risette," he retorted. "Or it'll hurt much more. Now, be a good girl and..."

You don't get to be a persona user for being obedient. Rise found her hair lacquer and sprayed it into Shido's face when he was busy fighting Naoto. He cursed, shutting his eyes and trying to wipe away the thing. Shirogane took that moment to take Rise's hand and sprint to the exit. She opened the door, and they locked it a moment before Shido's fist landed behind them. Naoto breathed heavily, her heart pounding with tremendous force.

"Open up, you damn bitches! I'll sue you! I'll SUE!"

"You can try!" Both Naoto and Rise responded, and the detective turned to her friend. She couldn't exactly read Rise's expression; the girl looked angry, worried and terrified at the same time.

"Are you alright?" They blurted in unison once again and in spite of grim circumstances both laughed albeit quite nervously. Rise then carefully traced Naoto's bloodied lip, and the detective froze. In a moment, when words rushed up against her throat and stopped before being said, she pulled Rise by her hand again, so that they could hear each other over Shido's screams.

"Let's get somewhere safe," she turned away wondering why would she blush of all things.

Behind the scenes, there wasn't a single soul. The guards left, and Rise's fans were waiting outside to ask for an autograph. Rise knew some people would also be outside the back door, so she took Naoto's cap, and they got out through the main exit. Nobody recognized Rise, they didn't even give her a second look, and Naoto questioned how they could be fooled so easily.

"Care to give it back?" The detective later asked feeling nervous and unprotected. She never walked without her improvised blue head armor.

"I wanna be the detective tonight!" Rise announced beaming at her friend and tipping the cap like she always did. The girl was almost too happy and Naoto, to her surprise, didn't protest. She didn't want that smile to go away again or ever.

Rise then took her to the nearest hotel which was but a minute away. Naoto got the idea but asked nonetheless. "Are we staying for a night?"

"Ergo!" Rise clapped her hands, looking just a bit less ecstatic. "We probably missed the last train anyway, and I have an autograph session tomorrow here in Okina. I've got some money thanks to the concert, and we can have our girly night together!"

Naoto blushed again, this time she knew why though. "Girly...night?"

"Yep! That's what girls do. Even detectives, last time I checked!" She winked playfully.

"...and you misused 'ergo' just now."

Rise moaned, approaching Naoto and pointing at the cap she was wearing. "I'm the detective tonight, so I'm the clever one!"

"...okay."

"And you are Naoto-kun tonight, got it? Don't give me that 'I'm already Naoto' look, I know exactly what you're thinking," Rise instructed and thruthfully Naoto _did_ consider saying that. "Be yourself, you don't have to be all that calm and composed with me. I know you aren't always like that."

She gave it a thought. Rise did know that her real persona was different from how she behaved herself. Their whole team knew, in fact, as they had seen her secret base in the other world. It was embarrassing at first, but they accepted her, and Rise understood more than anyone how fake personalities could make you lose sight of your real self.

So she nodded, "Very well," and Rise gave her a look, and Naoto corrected herself, "I mean, sure."

Rise's smile was the brightest.

***

  
Their hotel room was small but cozy with a single bed although a huge one. Naoto had never slept with someone else but assumed that's what 'girly nights' were for. Rise landed on the bed with a thud and Naoto sat by. The idol then finally handed the detective her trademark blue cap which she put on. They sat in silence staring at each other before Naoto thought she should say something.

"That man had a reason for such arrogance," she began feeling Rise would like to talk about the incident after all. The girl frowned; Naoto hesitated to continue. "He is a politician my grandfather is currently investigating. Unfortunately, we don't have witnesses to accuse him. The guards are corrupted by his money, and so is Tokyo District Court, my grandfather told me. I will do my best to help the investigation, but as things stand now, we are powerless."

"I see. Thanks, Naoto-kun," Rise couldn't help but smile. "You were so brave! I mean, that's expected... You are a detective, he is a criminal, and I'm... a civilian. Damsel in distress, right?"

She appeared genuinely grateful, and though she tried to make everything look like a joke, her voice gave away. Her shaking hands, too. So Naoto gently held them with her own.

"No, you are not," she said before even considering what her next move would be. Thankfully, Rise was as much surprised, if not more. Were she merely confused over that reply or something entirely different, that Naoto didn't know. She wasn't exactly the one you'd call to judge a person.

"I mean..." Naoto's words came out slowly; she wasn't sure how to proceed. Rise was patient though her blush, as the detective suddenly noticed, grew stronger with every second; as if Naoto's own red cheeks were heating the room. "You're not a 'damsel in distress.' You can stand your ground. It's just that when I'm around, I don't want you dealing with stalkers. I can protect you and I shall. I will. Though this time you were the bravest. That hair spray trick was quite smart!"

Rise hesitated before nodding and beaming at her. Not with her trademark Risette smile, she had been giving away the whole evening. The smile, Naoto knew without a doubt, belonged to Rise. She hadn't distanced herself yet, and Naoto wondered if that held some special meaning.

"I want to protect you not only because I'm a detective and that's my duty. You are not an idol for me either," and that was true, but partly it wasn't. She did consider her friend to be an idol in a sense that Naoto admired her and learned from her. "For me, you are Rise Kujikawa. And I'm Naoto Shirogane. It's all that matters." She finished almost silently feeling embarrassed for being so emotional. Before meeting Rise, Naoto wouldn't say such things. But maybe now she was more Naoto that ever before.

When she rose her head after awhile, she saw sparkles in the corners of Rise's eyes; those were tears. She panicked for a moment, thinking her words had upset Rise, but then suddenly knew that her smile was still present. And her eyes were smiling, too. How those two processes even came together was something Naoto couldn't comprehend.

"Are you okay?" She asked and reached to wipe away Rise's tears, but her hand stopped mid-air. Naoto always thought before acting, and now it was killing her. What kind of actions were appropriate? Should or shouldn't she do something? She watched a transparent trail making its way down Rise's cheeks and then her neck. Somehow Naoto couldn't look away.

"Yes," her friend whispered so silently, Naoto almost thought she misheard her. "Naoto-kun, please forgive me."

Shirogane blinked. "For wha—"

Before Naoto could reply, Rise gently took off her cap, brushing blue hair with her fingers, as if scared that Naoto would push her away. She didn't.

Before Naoto could finish her sentence, their lips connected. Her first reaction was to gasp. Her second reaction was demanding more.

She deepened their kiss, and for the _first time_ didn't think of the consequences. What followed was the pleasure. Rise brushed Naoto's broken lip with her tongue; her breath sharp from guilt. They both tasted blood, they both tasted salt as Rise's tears came between them. "...there's nothing..." the detective whispered breaking the contact briefly "...to forgive..."

And her words drowned in their lips.

An eternity later, holding blushing Rise in her arms, Naoto finally asked her one question she had been holding that whole evening.

"Was your song about me?"

Looking at Rise, Naoto knew that if the girl weren't as overjoyed, she would probably snap.

"I can't believe you are a detective," she laughed weakly and left another kiss on Naoto's red cheek. "Wasn't it obvious? I mean, every time I was alone with Narukami-senpai, I talked about you, and it wasn't before long we both noticed something was going on. I couldn't just come clean, and he suggested writing the song."

It took all of Naoto's composure to only raise her eyebrows a little. "Oh," was everything she could come up with. "I got an impression you were together with him."

"Silly Naoto-kun," Rise hugged her back, brushing Naoto's neck with her lips. "Don't get me wrong... I _do_ like Narukami-senpai," Naoto's heart sank for a moment, "but I don't just _like_ you..." And it sank again.

"You mean...?" The detective gulped. Rise rose her head, gently caressing her friend's hair, placing a finger against her mouth with an impish look.

"And that is something," she whispered, "for another time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fic, so there might be some awkward phrases... please tell me about them. I'll be happy to answer any questions at yabashiri.tumblr.com. We need more NaoRise works!   
> Rise sings "Todokanu Omoi", by the way. It's a song from Sailor Moon and I thought - why not? It kinda suits them. Maybe.


End file.
